The wish of a dying man
by Dame Loli
Summary: AU. He had brought him back, but at what cost. Now he wandered lost. He didn't know anymore who he was, he didn't know what he want. The only thing he knew was that guilt was painfully killing him.
1. remaining guilt

The wish of a dying man

Remaining guilt

He stood there, on the top of the Shodaime statue, overlooking the destroyed area. One of the greatest fights had occurred here not long ago. The shattered walls related a war between two boys; two friends; two brothers in harms. Only the waterfall subsisted, untouched by the events. Rain had washed away the blood, the memories, the dust of a broken friendship, but not the guilt.

The guilt remained in his heart, a gaping hole in his soul. He had been brought here by selfish desires. He had run here to fulfill his promises. He hadn't thought about others, about himself, about death. Reality had slapped him hard. Life was a bitch!

So many people could have died on this retrieval mission. So many had really lost their lives for an avenger depraved of remorse.

He had succeeded, but at what cost! Three promising genins nearly died. One did. The body was walking; yes, the body had retrieved that kicking and screaming bastard; yes, he had been treated for severe injuries, but no, he hadn't survived. A soulless shell, a walking corpse was the memento of a mission which would have never occurred if only stupid dreams hadn't kicked in the decision.

The wind ruffled his trench coat. For the first time in his life, he was glad to be alone. Turning his back to the civilization, he allowed himself to cry. Tears rolled on his swollen cheeks, calming his soul. However, it didn't wash away the culpability.

The Valley of the End, ironic, wasn't it? It had been his end; no dreams; no friends; no future; no home; no one to care for him; no identity. He didn't feel angry; it had been his choice to do so, to cut the bonds he had created.

_Bonds_. He should have listened to the teme when he had said that were bonds that created pain. _We suffered because of our bonds_. In a sense it was true, but that was only half of it; for each pain there was joy. He had forgotten about that in his power lust. Bonds brought strength, sentiments and home. Where your bonds laid you would find a home.

_Home_. For some it's only a roof. For others it's a place where someone greeted you, a place that when you returned maid you say taidama. For him, home was everywhere where someone would warmly smile at him.

He bitterly laughed. He had thrown aside everything to bring HOME a deserter. Now it was him the coward. He had failed everything. He was supposed to be strong, he was supposed to be the greatest, the bearer of the will of fire. Yet he had run away. "Ningen nante taishita mon ja naisa, it appears so, ne?" (Humans aren't all that great.)

He carefully led his way down the cliff. He took a kunai from his hustler and graved in the rocks the truth. "There died Uzumaki Naruto and Kyubi, the nine-tailed demon, ninja from the leaf." He cut his palm and applied his hand on the left side of the tombstone inscription. On the right he drew a fox paw.

Without turning back he walked away. He didn't know where he was leading, it didn't matter for him. What he wanted at this moment was to deal with his decision, hopping the guilt would disappear.

He clutched his side, soon deep scars would surface. He knew he had sealed his fate when he went to Danzou. He knew the gaping hole would only go wider. He knew he wouldn't pass the twenties. He knew all the consequences, yet he was peaceful.

If only he had known where the guilt came from.


	2. pointing at the culprit

_"Are you Danzou-sama?" "Yes, it's me. Could you tell me what brought you here?" "I have an offer that may interest you." The stranger removed his hood. Danzou grinned ear to ear. "Come in, come in, and please yourself, make yourself at home!" _

Tsunade sighed at the tons of paperwork waiting for her approbation. Chouji and Neji have been stabilized. Kiba would be released soon and the hyperactive blond had come out three days ago. So why did her heart ache so much? Why did she feel as if something was awfully wrong? She associated it to the fact that the village had so willingly welcomed back a traitor. The council pushed her to reinstitute him as soon as possible. If she had had the chance, she would have thrown him in jail. She would have let him rot alone for at least a good decade, but it was a utopia. He was too prized, too precious. A traitorous bastard worse than a snake, it was what he was.

She poured a cup of sake, she would need it regarding the fact that she was drowning under stupid paperwork. You could have asked all the Hokages about the administrative aspect of the job, and almost 80 of them would curse long and loud enough for your ears to bleed. The remaining kage was the Yondaime who have had ironically the luck to escape administrative issues. She brought it to her lips while she grabbed the nearest paper. She spilled it out. 'What the fuck? It has to be a joke, a lame one, but none less a poor joke.'

"SHIZUNE!" The said apprentice bargained in the room, she had run down the hall hearing the urgency in her sensei's voice. "You asked for me, Tsunade-sama?" "Hai, I want you to bring back Jiraiya. If he's pepping and doesn't want to come, bring him back by the hair, kicking and screaming." Shizune bowed before disappearing.

Jiraiya appeared in a poof of gray smoke. "Why am I here for? I was doing _important _research.' He added mumbling. 'For once I wasn't interrupted by an ungrateful student." He received for an answer a scroll connecting with his face. His eyes grew wider at each sentence on the document. "Tsunade, tell me you didn't approve this request, did you?" "Jiraiya, it wasn't me, there two approvable signature, mine and the head of the council's. It's fully legal. Would you mind explaining me this behavior?" "I… I can't. It never crossed my mind. It's so unexpected."

"_So what can I do for you?" Asked Danzou in a hypocrite sweet voice. "Cut the crap will you. I know perfectly you don't like me and I don't like you either, but for now I need your help. I have a favor and you're the only one able to fulfill it. I want you to approve this." Danzou grabbed the scroll aimed to him. If possible his grin widened. "It would be such an honor to do so." "I'm sure it is." The stranger stared without blinking in his eyes. "It's your best day, isn't it?" he didn't wait for an answer. "It's a dream come true before trying to overpower the hokage. Don't give me this surprised look. I'm fully aware of your schemes from long ago. You always wanted to get rid of me because I was a serious treat, wasn't I? You were afraid I would try to retrieve back what legally belonged to me. I don't have anymore use of them now, you can keep them. Use them wisely." The stranger stood up and snatched the papers now signed. "It was an honor to help you destroy your ninja life." "Don't flatter yourself too much; I destroyed it five days ago with my foolishness and my team. You, you just allowed me to run away." "I never thought you were a coward, guess I was wrong." The hooded figure stopped in the door step. He smirked, his first emotion since the beginning of the meeting. "A coward, maybe; a traitor, surely not; a monster, no, it won't be me who will destroy Konoha. This village has sealed its fate. The Sandaime was too kind; the Yondaime, too foolish; the Gondaime is too weak. Its greatest clan was wiped out by a lone man. The villagers idolized power hungry traitor. Where did the will of fire go? It went away, far away, too far for any Konoha nins to grasp it anymore." He bowed slightly and passed the door, hoping to never return. _

_Sneaking out of Konoha had been a child play. It wasn't too difficult to imagine how the Uchiha deserted. Observing the town from afar, he felt lonely. After all his struggles he saw how foolish he was. To think that the villagers would want him as Hokage; what a joke! He turned his back for the better. He would need another shot of pain killers, but for now, it didn't matter. He started walking, slowly his pace fastened. He was now running between the trees, salty droplets pouring on his cheeks despite all his efforts to restrain them. Soon he found himself at the top of a statue. A statue he had hoped he would never see again._

"Jiraiya, we had to do something, we can't let Naruto wander alone with the Akastuki after him." "I know THAT, Tsunade. But we can't do anything. He's a civilian now. We can't send a bunch of ninjas after him anymore. For once that he didn't act stupidly, it was for deserting." "He has the strongest DEMON in his BELLY, and YOU ask me to do nothing. And **you**, what will you do? He was your student …"

Jiraiya rudely cut her. "He is not my student anymore and he won't be referred as such anymore, am I clear? Someone who can't face the reality is not worth to be a student of mine."

--------

Unaware of the two, Sakura was spying at Tsunade's door. She had come here to ask medical training from the legendary slug princess. She had bashed Naruto the last day because of the state he had brought back _her_ Sasuke-_kun_. And now, she had found another reason to hate him even more.

The rumor will spread because in her mind, everyone deserved to know the truth. And sometimes true is better remaining a secret because it could tear apart. The eleven, now ten, separated in two groups; the supporters and the haters. Naruto would have never imagined that his resignation had created such havoc. Who would have guessed for someone who had been ignored all the time he was there, and now, that he wasn't anymore people acknowledged his existence.

But even the supporters, others from the genins included, felt resentments towards Naruto for his cowardice. From the Hokage to the Konohamaru's corps, the name of the demon host was forbidden.

And with the imminent storm heading towards Konoha, they had other problems on their mind. Soon Uzumaki Naruto was forgotten and his story buried with him.


	3. revealing the beast

Revealing the beast

_What is war? Is it justice, massacre? Is it the only way or a hateful one? Are there goodies and baddies __on a battlefield? Are humans innocent on a field? Is murdering a foe a crime? For accomplishing orders will we go to hell? Will those who ruled be the first to pay for their sins? Does being a shinobi excuse us for the blood on our hands? _

_What is war, really? Is it unavoidable? _

A frantic ninja run into the hokage's office. "Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama! We did it! We won! Kumo and Iwa have capitulated. We're at peace once again."

It had been an ugly war, the fourth great one. Four wars in less than two hundred years. It had cost many genin, chunin and even high-skilled jonin. Jiraiya, the toad sannin, after being declared MIA by the Godaime during a disastrous mission that ended in an ambush near Oto no Kuni, retired saying he was to old for this shit and that he had seen enough wars to know they would never bring real peace.

That decision didn't turn out well for Konoha who had to bluff about their power. The Rokudaime had been the key to resolve the conflict. He had been sacred after a well accomplished mission that cut in half the foes' armies.

Suna had been a great aid. They had saved their backs many times. They had always appeared at the last minute, when all seemed lost, and they always brought victory with them. How they anticipated when Konoha troops would be ambushed was beyond their knowledge, but who were they to complain.

_Those who I killed back then, did they have a__ family? Are they mourning them? Are they hoping for my death? Are they training to avenge their loved ones? Will I die by one of those hands? Will they attack my loved ones? Will it bring another war? Did I really stop the first?_

"I'm glad it's finally over!" A pale hand stood against a window. "Yes, Kakashi, it's over." Worried grey eyes glanced at the other man. "You should rest, Sasuke, there's much to do tomorrow." The Uchiha snorted. The older didn't press the matter. With a curving smile, he bid his salutations. "Good night, Hokage-sama."

There was a knock on is door. An elderly man, with a missing arm and a cross-shaped scar on his chin, entered the room without invitation. He even pleased himself in a seat in front of the hokage's desk. Dark eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Danzo?" "Me, nothing but peace." "We already have peace, so what are your true intentions?" "You have so little faith in me." Sasuke's palms hit roughly the desk. "Do not mock me, Danzo. Since you have got your dirty hands somehow on the Yondaime's prized techniques, you are so full of yourself. This is the last time I will ask. Why are you here?"

"We need a complete pacification of Kumo and Iwa." "By complete pacification you mean annihilation, don't you? I won't murder anymore innocents; that's out of question."

_What is war? What cause__s it? Are political, economical or religious aspects causing it? Are we really at fault or is humanity just like that? Will it ever stop one day? Will we completely destroy our world one day? Did I completely destroy someone's world? Did I even save mine?_

_Do__ humans simply love war?_

"You're all alone against the council now, Uchiha. I would weigh my words carefully." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Fucking pricks._ "I said that Root Anbu are to be disbanded immediately. Even the Yondaime had thought so. I won't turn anymore children into merciless tools. AM I CLEAR?" He shouted, sharingan coming to life.

Grumbles spread in the council chamber. One of the Hyuuga elders stood up byakugan blazing. "No, it's not clear, _Hokage-sama_." He snarled the last part. "You are leading us towards a civil war with the stunt you put up earlier about that Kyuubi brat. He shouldn't be treated as a hero; he IS a _demon_." The leader growled.

"How dare you …?" Another councillor stood up. "His name is to be removed form the memorial stone. That kind of scum must not be idolized. All of his exploits will be erased from history, whoever will pronounce his name with respect will be punished. Oh, and Sarutobi Konohamaru will be demoted from duties until we judge him trustworthy and not one of those demon lovers."

"We can't allow it; Konohamaru-san is one of our best jonin and his team is the most promising. Plus, we can't afford to lose our treaty with Suna; Amekagure is growing stronger with each passing days. Pein is dangerous and it won't be long until his eyes drift towards Konoha. We are NOT as strong as in the past. If another war breaks out, we will be crippled."

"That's why we need more prodigies." Sasuke fumed at that point; Danzo really had to put his two cents. "Prodigies you say, don't you remember what happened to your last fucking precious prodigy; he whipped out his entire clan and became a _missing_ Nin. What good would it do besides growing other's lands' forces?"

"That may be true, but by not crushing the feelings of the younger generations they will become like those demon worshippers."

By now, it was sure that whoever was guarding the door felt like he could have been seated inside since the Hokage and the elders were screaming.

"Why does it always come back to Naruto? He left the village six years ago and he's probably dead by now because of the damned _seal_ you put on him; you _poisoned _the fucking seal. A seal you marked on a five years old boy behind the Sandaime's back for God's sake. Don't you have a conscience? He was innocent and yet you killed him."

Danzo smirked. "I would retain those tears on your face if I were you, Sasuke-_sama_. If there's one culprit to point at for that boy's death, it would be you, Sasuke; after all _you_ did put a chidori in his chest."

_What is war? No one has the same answer. What is war? It's killing beasts in hierarchical orders. What is war? It's the true face of humanity. What is war? It's what brought me a home._

_A__ home I fought for. A home I killed for. A home I suffered for. A home of liberty my friends died for. The home I couldn't run away for. _

_Does it excuse the war I caused? Was it more glorious? More merciful? More justifiable? _

Another session with the council went on. Another bickering between the old goats and the Hokage went on. But this time, before Sasuke suppressed the urge to strangle one of those elders, a chunin busted in. Sasuke narrowed his eyes; wasn't he the one assigned with gates duties?

"Hokage-sama!"

_People were dancing and singing around __a fire camp while others where patching their comrades up. Sake and alcohol was flowing freely. A red hair snorted but the small smile on her companion's face beside her stopped her from reprimanding the army. "Let them be, Kyoku-koi. There will be enough mourning and sadness tomorrow. For the moment, enjoy the victory." "How's your arm, Uisukaa?" Two pairs of eyes glanced at the bloodied bandaged wrapped around the man's entire arm. "I doubt it will ever heal with the stress I put on it."_

"Hokage-sama, the Otokage is here, he asked for an audience."

Kyoku means melody

Uisukaa means whisker

I making an announcement: this story will consist of short chapters, because if not I will only be babbling, so now that everyone is informed cough, cough… short chapters… cough, cough see ya at the next chapter.


	4. building the trust

Building Trust

"The Otokage is here? The snake bastard dares to show is face? You've got to be kidding?" Ranted an angry Sakura pacing back and forth in the Hokage's office.

"Will you stop that already, you're making me sick!"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, it's just that I can't believe we're even considering letting him enter."

"If we don't, it will be a diplomatic incident and it's Orochimaru we're talking about. He would enter anyway, better it be under our rules. What do you think Shikamaru?"

The said ninja slouched against the wall was ready to response with a well placed "troublesome", but was interrupted by Neji who related an odd fact. "I'm not sure it's him."

Two dark and one pink eyebrows raised in wonder. "That man has no apparent chakra network. Unless he transferred his mind in a train less, brainless civilian, which I highly doubt is the case."

"A civilian as Kage, that sure is a first time… I will personally greet him. You know what to do?"

Three "Hai!" chorused in the now empty office.

"Danzo-sama will sure be pleased with this information" thought a looming shadow by the window.

x-x-x

There were five people waiting patiently, at less for three of them, at the gates. One woman was cussing about the cold reception; the other was commenting non-stop about how "HOT" were some of the Konoha shinobi. One man was preoccupied by polishing his gigantic sword; another busy talking with some birds while the last, dressed in the ceremonial robe, face shadowed by the hat, was softly smiling, enjoying the warm southern breeze tainted by warm earth and autumn leaves.

However, four laid back attitudes straightened as soon as another formally dressed figure, in white and red this time, flickered before their eyes. "I am the Hokage. As such I demand why Oto no Kuni is at the gates of the city I _protect_?"

The leader answered him: "Your fear is justified as the Shodai assassinated your Sandaime…"

A slouched figured with defying gravity grey hair, hidden until then against a tree, cut him. "The lady on your right helped him." There was a pregnant pause as the purple and white wrapped man stared at the said kunoichi.

"It's a regretful fact, but we can't change the past, Hatake-san. As I was going to explain before, we are here for three reasons: one, we are here to return Orochimaru's and Kabuto's bodies to Konoha. We have sealed them in those scrolls, before you interrupt me again, Hatake-san, we've respect your wish of secrecy and didn't study them. Dispose of them as you deem fit, Uchiha-san." He said while handing two scrolls. "Two, we are to inform you that most Akatsuki's member have been deal with except for Pein and a certain Uchiha Itachi. We thought it would be for the best if he was executed for his crime by Konoha itself. And finally, we are here to sign a peace treaty with you, Hokage-sama."

It was at that precise moment that Danzo choose to make his flashy entrance in a great yellow flash. "Don't bother yourself; Konoha will never associate with Oto's scum."

The four stranger ninja saw red however a soft laugh from their leader stopped any ill intentions they could have accomplished. Sasuke's indignant frown lessened at that weird reaction. "You sure talk big for someone who can't even use correctly the Yondaime's Hirashin, Danzo-_san._"

The smirk, previously on the said man, transferred to an amused Hokage but it soon vanished as three Root Anbu threatened the Otokage, themselves endangered by the four ninja.

For the first time since his arrival, the still mysterious man's voice raised and hardened: "Weapons down, Tayuya, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo!"

"But, Otokage-sama…"

"No buts Suigetsu!" He, subsequently, turned his glare to the masked ninjas. "Lower your kunai, I mean no harm."

"My ninjas do not take order from mere civilian." Smirked the veteran.

"If they don't do as he says in three seconds they will be labelled traitor along yourself, Danzo."

"It's not that big of a treat from a traitor worshipper as you, Sasuke, always crying over that Kyuubi kid."

"Never would have expected crying from him, he always has been an emotionally constipated teme!" Many eyes widened at that disclose information. Who would willingly, besides some of the council's senile, Danzo and a very drunk, very pissed off and very guilty Sakura, insult the Hokage with that term?

"Who are you? Answer me or I will personally see to your death!"

"Don't act so rash Sasuke, impulsiveness doesn't fit you, you're more the brooding kind."

Even if he was usually level-headed, the said raven ninja teleported himself in front of the other Kage, who was slightly shorter than him, grabbed him by his collar and raised him to his eyes level only to drop him as soon as startling blue eyes and fading whisker scars appeared.

"Na… Naruto?" All hidden ninja loyal to the Hokage made them know as more root members backed up their seething leader.

"You were not to come across this village ever again, _Uzumaki_!"

"And you were not to usurp the Hokage seat, _Uzukaze Danzo_!"

The elder man spat at his face. "You are no more resident of this city, demon." He then turned his glare to the revolted Uchiha. "And _you _don't have a say in this. Civilian matters are to be handled by the council only."

"Do not overstep your boundaries, Danzo, I'm came here as a political figure, as such, I am to be handled by the Hokage himself, and because it is a matter of peace, by the law 3.25, section four of the Hidden Village Constitution, you are not to refuse me shelter and security for me and my man. If you harm one single hair of them, Oto's forces will be so suddenly onto you that you will not even have the time to say "fuck!". Am I clear?"

"You seem to forget about the primary law of the constitution. If there is a single doubt for the safety of the village, than any means are to be attempted to protect it."

"Very well, we will camp outside the walls; send someone when you will be ready to hear us out." Thereupon, he walked out of the gates and motioned to his still glaring ninja to follow him.

"Good riddance!" The satisfied smirk on Danzo lips was cut short as Sasuke punched him with all his might right on his nose. Blood spilled everywhere.

One thought had run through Sasuke's mind while the one he had presumed then had been publicly humiliated: "I'm sorry dobe!"

x-x-x

There it is my fourth chapter. It took me a loooooooooooooong while to write it down, but now I'm really satisfied with how it came out. So yes Naruto is back. For those who hate Sakura or Sasuke for their previous actions in my story or simply hate them for them will be displeased with the rest of my story, because now that they have grown up, nearing their twenties, they have come to realise certain things.

Now on with the reviews!!!

Dame loli


	5. gazing at the truth

Gazing at the truth

"_You can't kill me! I'm IMMORTAL!"_

The stars were twinkling in the dark sky; no clouds and no moon to lessen their beauty. A sole figure, still wrapped in his kage clothes was peacefully gazing at them. He didn't even look back as another kage joined him.

"Naruto…" despite all his will to remain strong, Sasuke couldn't control the slight shakiness in his voice. The said man finally turned towards him, a soft smile stretching his lips. It wasn't as bright as that stupid grin he was always flashing up being younger, but the effect was the same for Sasuke; he flinched as guilt gripped tightly his heart.

"Naruto… I…" The words were stuck in his throat; they were meaningless after all. It wouldn't stop Naruto from dying. His hands clutched on the other man's robe. "I… I want to see it, I need to see it." Those had passed the barrier of his lips as a mere whisper, fearing the other would bolt away again if he said it any louder.

Three hands divested the blond man of his white tunic.

"_Who do you think you are? I won't let you steal what is mine; I won't let you destroy my work."_

"_Work? You call it work? It's nothing but madness. This land will be better off without you, bastard."_

"_You think you can change the world. Who do you think you are? God?"_

His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he tried to gulp. His eyes and fists were tightly closed wishing for the black hole to magically disappear as he reopened them. But no, the mark was still there. A dark red and sick green circle, not bigger than a child fist, just a little to the right, missing by an inch the heart still faintly beating beside. The mark left by his chidori six years ago; the mark of his stupidity that will cost the life of his friend, his best friend, his sole friend.

Trembling fingers ghosted over the scar, then run along one of those dark stripes creating bumps and valleys all over the tan skin spreading the poison in every limb. One of the sides was already infected judging by the grey tone, it was as if the skin had rotten. The fingers pursued their ascension up disappearing pectoral muscles, over a neck, awakening goose bumps in their trail, to finally tangled in a blond mane forcing sad blue eyes to gaze into his own, blurry from unshed tears.

He couldn't express anything. The words of apology were stuck in his throat as if trying to choke him, to drown him with guilt. His hands were now gently stroking his friend's cheeks; he had finally found the way to communicate. He would do like his mother did to him when he was hurt, kissing the pain away, whishing the blond man would magically heal.

His lips pressed onto the others in a desperate motion. The kiss said everything he couldn't and beyond. He poured in all his guilt, all his care, all his hope for the future. His lips silently retold the mute sorry, wrapped around his friend's acceptation.

Then as he distanced himself from Naruto, he hurriedly hide his face in the crook of his neck as all his emotional barrier crumbled down while one tan hand drew soothing circles on his heaving back.

"_And you? Who do you think you are? Playing with their live, using others for you selfish need of wisdom?"_

"_You__ think they are loyal to you after what you've done? Look around you bastard, look were their loyalty lies."_

_Golden eyes widen in stupor; half of his previous force was fighting a gruesome battle against the other half._

"_And you came to defeat me? Ku ku ku, no genin will terminate me, certainly not some little careerist who is only strong by the fluke of having a demon sealed inside of him."_

"_This is where you are wrong Orochimaru; I'm no longer a ninja."_

"Shh! It's okay Sasuke. Everything will be alright."

The reply was muffled as the other lips were still pressed on his neck as the raven hadn't step back yet, basking in the comfort that the other was still there, beside him, after everything. Naruto was there, as for yet.

"How can you say that Naruto? Nothing will be fine, damn it. You're dying, it's not okay. How come you're still smiling? How come you have forgiven me?"

"I say that because it will. You are strong Sasuke, stronger than you think. You always did have that abnormal inferiority complex despite the cockiness." The last part said smugly.

"It's no time to joke around, _usuratonkachi. _How much?"

"I don't …"

"How much, Naruto?"

"I won't pass the week."

"Na…"

"Don't! I don't need your pity nor do I want it. The truth is that I'm scared shitless."

"No your not."

"Huh?"

"Because, and I quoted: "Uzumaki Naruto is not afraid of anything, 'ttebayo! " What happened to that?"

Naruto started to chuckle, but it soon turned in a full blown out laugh as he gripped his heaving sides that were now hurting. He stumbled on the ground and lay out on his back as his last tremors shook his body. The raven soon reached his side. They laid there for a while, letting the silence protect them, gazing at the stars like when they were mere genin on a stupid D-rank mission.

_His right hand was clutching painfully hard the handle of the broken sword, the mighty Kusanagi which was now in the same state as him, tired of all the fighting, covered in blood and tears. The end had come; they were to battle one last time. _

_He slowly rose from the ground, a hard glare setting his figure in a frown of pain and grief. "Still willing to fight, Naruto-kun? It's more stupidity than determination."_

"_Shut up. The next move is for Sasuke." His arm went up as a giant tongue strike towards him. The shortened katana cut it effortlessly and it retracted immediately; blood running freely on Orochimaru's chin. _

_Naruto, not loosing a second, dived forward, sinking deeply his weapon in the snake's tight, immobilizing him. "That was for the Sandaime, and this,' he said as an ultimate rasengan formed in his left palm, forcing chakra to run throw his sealed system, shredding his network, killing the limb in the process, spreading the poison far more sooner and faster than supposed to 'This is for me!" He cried out the last part as his jutsu connected with his foe's stomach, killing him._

_Having used his last energy, he fall back only to land in a red-head kunoichi's arms. _

"_It's finally over, Kyoku-chan, we've won."_

"What now, Naruto?" asked Sasuke, finally breaking the stillness.

"We make the most of it."

"How?"

"A long-term peace treaty between Oto and Konoha; that is my last wish."

"_What now, Otokage-sama?" asked a little child from the newly opened academy._

"_We make the most of it."_

"_How?" asked another one._

"_By protecting those who are precious to us." He answered, gazing at his pregnant wife._

_-x-x-x-_

There is it, the fifth chapter.

On the side note, even though there was a kiss, this story will not turn into yaoi or shounen-ai.

Now, on with the review.


End file.
